The best things always come unasked
by Martina Malfoy Lestrange
Summary: Beginning of 5th year, Voldemort's back. Kids are being sent away for protection. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Draco end up at Lima, Ohio. Eventual Draco/Rachel, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Quinn, Draco/Santana and Harry/Luna. With hints of Seblaine, Brittana and Finchel.
1. Chapter One: We re going Where?

**Well well well… Hello there! Tomorrow is my birthday so I decided to prize me with time to write a fanfic on my new OTP: Drachel. Yes I know It's extremely crazy and weird, but I just loved them together. **

**So basically this will be a Harry Potter/Glee Crossover. I will NOT follow the detailed Glee storyline and I will follow the major events of the Harry Potter saga like Death Eaters breaking out of Azkaban, Lucius's Imprisonment, etc. **

**Ships: Draco/Rachel, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Quinn, Draco/Santana and Harry/Luna.**

**It starts at the beginning of their 5****th**** year at Hogwarts and the start of the first season of Glee. **

It was late at night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but inside Dumbledore's office noises could still be heard and lights could still be seen. Suddenly the door flew open and five kids came out, looking like they had just seen a ghost or something worse, Minerva McGonagall walked shortly after them.

- Remember you'll be flying tomorrow at noon and your families will be waiting for you with a sign with your name on it, so start packing! And good night –Said the professor with her solemn voice.

The five students just stood there in complete silence, nobody moved, nobody spoke. Everyone was trying to digest the news. Since Cedric Diggory's awful and tragic death the ministry had spent all summer planning one thing to keep the kids safe: emptying Hogwarts. They were sending the kids in groups of five to different small muggle towns to hide them from Voldemort. Wherever they were sent, they were not to tell anyone, not even their parents, and there they'd be exchange students. It was well planned and the towns would be protected with magic so they'd also be saving muggle lives. The only people how weren't so sure of the greatness of the plan… were the kids, and not sure of the greatness is an understatement.

- It's not that bad –Said Luna Lovegood- I've always wanted to live with muggles, I've heard they use these weird machines to toast bread…

- Shut up! Can't you shut the fuck up loony? –Shrieked Draco Malfoy, he was the one who really disagreed with the ministry's idea- It's going to be awful! They are going to take our wands and we'll have to pretend that we are disgusting muggles!

Luna just pretended she hadn't heard him, she was sure he had lots of wracksputs inside of his shinny blond head so it was better not to bother him or he may explode.

- We have to admit that he has a good point with the wand thing, but I can only feel bad for the family that'll have to take you in –Ron was one to know how to defuse the tension. He loved making people laugh about Malfoy. He loved making people laugh. He loved making Hermione laugh. He loved Hermione.

How did his thoughts do that? What was wrong with his head? Why did every though end in Hermione Jean Granger? He didn't know, but he thought this travelling thing wasn't so bad. Hermione would only have him, Harry and Luna there so they'd spend a lot of time together.

- Well you must be really happy about this Weasley, right? You must be thrilled! To sleep in an actual house for the first time in your life must be quite something, I'm really happy for you Weasel- Malfoy smirked and Ron clenched his fist, ready to punch the Slytherin.

- Enough both of you! We are going to go pack, because there's nothing we can do to change this situation. No one was expecting this and no one is happy with it, but we'll all have to cope. Harry, Ron come Molly is waiting for us, Luna… Malfoy see you tomorrow at the airport -So the Golden Trio left with Harry and Hermione trying to explain Ron what an "airport" was.

**Liked it? REVIEW Hated it? REVIEW Want to make me happy? REVIEW Want to fuck Draco Malfoy? Well screw you, he's mine. **


	2. Chapter Two: Brand New World

**Chapter Two: Try**

- Welcome to William McKinley High, Draco! –Said Rachel as they walked through the doors of the school.

It looked nothing like Hogwarts; it looked cheap next to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, It was shit next to the best _wizardring_ school in the world! He was going to hate it; Draco Malfoy was born a wizard for a reason. This people, if you could call them that, looked so… muggle like. Their clothes were weird, they had no uniforms and he couldn't see any kind of _houses_ or _house cup_ or anything familiar. Safe? Dumbledore considered this safe? This place triggered suicide!

And his new house! Oh god those muggles were crazy, specially the girl, Rachel. First she insisted in making him talk about England and his old school and his parents; and then she locked herself in her room and sang like for two whole hours! He thought muggles would be so stupid they'd leave him alone, forget he was even there, but no. This muggles thought they were like his family or something. He'd much rather take the risk of being taken by Lord Voldemort.

- Hello Draco, how's the muggle world treating you?–Asked Luna distracting him from his thoughts.

Rachel looked at her upside down: the girl was wearing miss matched clothes very weird jewelry. Poor thing, she was lucky she hadn't gotten slushied yet; this school would be hell for her.

- Why are you talking to me? –Rachel gaped, what was wrong with this boy? Why was he being so awful to her? That was how everyone treated her. Suddenly she wanted to defend the poor thing, but Luna just smiled.

- I thought that since you don't know anyone here and Ron, Harry and Hermione hate you already you might want someone to talk to, but it's okay if you don't –Luna turned her heels started walking away.

- Wait! –Luna stopped- My name is Rachel Berry.

Rachel stretched hand with a hopeful smile. She didn't have many friends and she could really use one, specially a girl she could talk to about Finn Hudson. He was the most recent addition to the Glee club and the love of her life, and they had kissed. It'd be perfect if he didn't have a girlfriend… who was pregnant.

- Hello Rachel Berry, I'm Luna Lovegood. Is he staying with you? –Rachel looked at Draco angrily and nodded.

- Who are you staying with?

- Her name's Quinn Fabray, she's very pretty and so are her parents and her house… I like her hair a lot –Said Luna dreamily. Rachel sighed, yes, Quinn was so very pretty…

- So where is my first class, Berry? –Asked Draco taking a step forward. Rachel crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him disapprovingly.

- I don't know, I don't care and I cannot take you home today, you'll have to ride the bus, I'm sorry I have Glee Club –Said Rachel matter of factly.

- Ride the what? Hey! You are like in charge of me! I'm your visitor! You can't just…!

- What's Glee Club? –Asked the young Ravenclaw. Suddenly Rachel smiled broadly and took Luna's hands into hers, Draco disappearing momentarily.

- The Glee Club is the most awesome Club in the whole school, maybe is not the most popular, but it will be someday. Glee Club is a safe place to be who you really are with no restrictions or fears. In the Glee Club we make magic happen –Suddenly Draco and Luna exchanged a look- The magic of music. Do you sing? Or Dance maybe?

Luna felt quite happy about this. Maybe this muggle world transfer wasn't such a bad idea, maybe she belonged here even more than in the magic world.

- I sing a little, my mother taught me, she had an awesome voice.

- Well this is great! You must come! –Shrieked the young performer. Luna laughed.

- Can I bring some friends?

- Of course! Oh my god! This will be amazing!

oOo

- Well hello guys! This will be our third meeting, I'm so glad to have you all here…

- Excuse me Mr. Shue, but some friends of mine would like to watch our… meeting –Interrupted Rachel who had just entered the choir room with Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione behind her.

In the choir room there was a very skinny kid with very stylish clothes, a black girl, a Chinese dressed as a Goth, a very tall dark haired boy and a guy in a wheel chair.

When Luna had spoken about the club, Hermione had imagined something a little bit… bigger and just… well… different but she couldn't leave now, she really didn't want to piss off that Rachel girl.

- In fact Rachel, I brought some friends of mine too. They auditioned yesterday and they are quite good –In that exact moment three girls with high pony tails and cheerio uniforms came in, the other kids looked speechless.

- What are they doing here? –Demanded the black girl.

- Mercedes, everyone can be in Glee Club, remember? Everyone deserves a chance. Now take a sit girls, I want to meet Rachel's new friends -All the wizards sat on the front road, ready to observe the class.

- Hi you! –Said the skinny pale boy. Ron waved uncomfortably- Are you joining Glee Club?

- Maybe…

- Who's that? –Asked Harry.

- That's the son of the family I'm living with. I'm pretty sure that he's gay mate, and I have nothing against it, but he just… makes me uncomfortable –The other boy nodded.

- Well, does any of you sing or dance? –Hoped Will. They really needed more talented kids, or maybe just more kids, if they wanted to compete at sectionals.

- I can sing –Said Luna confidently. Shue smiled.

- Alright then, come to the front!

Luna walked without thinking it twice. She wasn't scared to make a fool of herself usually, because people used to think she was a fool before she even said anything; but Harry was different, he didn't think she was a fool… he had even told her they were friends. She had never liked a boy, but she was pretty sure it felt like she felt when she spoke to Harry or even looked at him, so she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. She could do it, her mum would be proud of her, she had a nice voice she just had to let it flow.

**White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men.**

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries.

And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly 

Most of the people in the room clapped quite loudly, she wasn't half bad. Will Shuester had the thought that maybe that English exchange program was a very good idea. Besides that girl, Luna, she looked so happy right then, and after all that's what Glee Club is about.

- You do know that song talks about drugs and sex, right? –Said the brunette with the pony tail in the cheerio uniform.

- Santana… -Stared Will, but Luna interrupted.

- Most people tend to say that because they don't actually understand. The song is about a girl with a serious case of Wracksputs –Explained the young Ravenclaw like it was totally reasonable. The golden trio had to inhale deeply to avoid breaking in hysterical laughter.

- Okay… That was very nice Luna; would you like to actually join the Glee Club? -Rachel smiled maniacally at Luna, trying to convince her.

- Of course professor Shuester –He smiled and shook her hand.

- Welcome on board Luna. If any of you three is interested auditions are always open and everyone's welcome.

Harry was actually thinking a lot about joining. Most of this people seemed really nice and this Professor Shuester reminded him of Lupin; caring, hard-working and passionate about what he taught. Besides it was a miracle that they had found a club that would actually be looking for weird people, they were wizards; they were the weirdest of people.

- I would like to join, professor –Luna smiled.

- If he joins I'll join –Said Hermione.

- Hey! If they join I'll join! –Hermione laughed at this cute outburst.

Finally they all four joined Glee Club, firstly because they were scared no one else would want them. But a part of them knew that Glee Club was the right place for them. In the end Rachel got what she wanted, now the New Directions had all the members they needed to compete; with that and her voice they'd win for sure.

Outside of the choir room leaning against a wall was his new roommate. He looked pissed, in a bad mood, in fact for the day she had spent with him that seemed to be the only face he had. She absolutely hated guys that thought that by acting tough they'd get anything. To her it was a complete display of insecurity and stupidity; and that was another reason to like Finn so much, he was always himself.

- C´mon, let's go –Called Rachel. He started walking towards her.

- I can't believe you do that for fun. That is the most pathetic club I've ever seen, and I went to school with those three over there –He said pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione- Do you all really think you are going to become someone ever just because of singing stupid songs in a room the size of my smallest bathroom at this mediocre town in the middle of bloody nowhere?

Rachel stopped walking. She wanted to ignore this, him. But she couldn't. She'd have to live with him, so he better start changing his ways or she'd throw him out to the street without second thoughts. People could talk trash about anything related to her, in fact they did; but no one got to say her dreams weren't real. Because she was going to get out of that town and she was going to be someone.

- Just because you are pissed at your life and have no ambitions it doesn't give you the right to bring others down. And I don't know what your parents taught you at home, but when someone lets you live under there roof and eat their food you should be nice to them and polite –Draco smirked. This was his way of getting his mind of things, picking a stupid fight, it made him laugh. And it was even funnier when it was very serious for the other person.

- Relax shorty. If my sole opinion bothered you that much then you must not have very much confidence in those dreams of yours –Rachel would have liked to hit him, but she was against physical violence. It was wrong and barbaric.

- My confidence in my dreams is as big as your ego –Said Rachel calmly- The difference is that one day everyone will realize that you are just one cocky idiot and your ego will blow up in a thousand pieces –Now she was smiling- But my my confidence, that will last because it's real.

Rachel Berry started walking away with her head held up high. But Malfoy didn't look mad, quite contrary, he was smirking. Maybe he had underestimated this girl, maybe she'd be a good match for him to fight. At least she was almost as much of a narcissist as he was.

- Oh, and Draco…

- Yes shorty?

- You can walk home today.

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Now I'll go watch many chapters of Grey's Anatomy and eat cake :P I may update again this weekend because I'm in the mood. **

**Disclaimer: "The A Team" belongs to Ed Sheeran. "Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. And "Harry Potter belongs" to Jo Rowling, Warner Bros and Bloomsbury. **

**P.S: Last Wednesday was my birthday, wanna make me happy? Review! Tomorrow is Saturday, wanna make me happy? REVIEW! On Monday is Monday, wanna make me happy? You can't, It's illegal to be happy on Mondays. **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter Three: Lonely Loser Lost

**Thank you my lovely reviewers and my shy followers! You really make me happy! I have to say I have a lot planned but if you want any song sung by anyone just say it, and don't worry Draco will be singing soon ;)**

**Enjoy! **

_Dear Draco: _

_I miss you so much, I think this is the worst idea Cornelius Fudge has ever had and I have already complained to him, but I think you'll have to stay where you are and maybe it's for the best, things over here are a little crazy, but don't worry we are doing fine. _

_I know that living with muggles must be really hard for you but since no one else is going to read this I can tell you that… they are not bad, they are inferior, they just lack magic, but contrary to what the Dark Lord professes I think that as superiors we must treat them well, that's what truly superior people do, besides I don't want you to be all alone._

_To send you this professor Dumbledore had to lie to a lot of people and take special measures so please, don't answer; it's for your own good. _

_I love you, remember that honey, I love you and I always will. _

_Mum. _

- What are you reading?

Draco folded the letter and blinked a few times, he hated how nosy Rachel was. He had been at Ohio for two weeks now and she hadn't still given up on him; no matter how many times he snapped or was rude to her she kept on talking to him, asking him how he was doing at school, asking if he missed his family, she offered help with his homework. She was plain nice and he found that completely annoying.

- Nothing –She sat in front of him.

- Was it a letter from your family? Your friends?

- My mother –He answered, clearly bothered by her presence.

- Oh that's nice, what does she say? –Usually he would have already snapped at her after that much conversation, but something clicked inside of his head when he said "mother"

- Hey Berry, I got a question for you –She rolled her eyes.

- Is it "can you shut up?" or "Can you go away?"? Cause if that's the case then...

- It's an actual question big mouth –She breathed heavily and indicated him to proceed- Where's your mother?

Rachel raised her eyebrows and blinked confusedly a few times. How come he hadn't realized by himself that she had two gay dads? Was he a form some kind of community that lived on the English mountains or something? He couldn't be, right? Someone would've told her. But he seemed clearly curious and it was one of the first times he had said anything that wasn't a sassy or snarky response to a question of hers so she decided to try and explain the situation.

- Well, Draco, I have two gay dads, I was born out of love. My dads evaluated substitute mothers and rented a womb in which they deposited their mixed sperm. So my mum must be some beautiful and talented newyorker and she must be performing in some theatre as we speak –She smiled proudly. She loved her dads and she was proud they were gay and not scared of what anyone had to say about it.

Draco on the other hand was shocked; muggles were crazy! They rented wombs and mixed their sperm and guys could marry other guys. Was that even legal? Could wizards be gay? He knew gay people existed, but they did like live next to you, you didn't meet people that just said "Hi I'm gay", those were secrets, dark secrets that you weren't supposed to tell anybody.

- Why wasn't I aware of this, why didn't anyone tell me that I was going to live with gay people who rented other people and mixed their sperm. And how can you tell me this so lightly? Aren't you ashamed?

- Stop! Okay, stop! Shut up just shut up! –Rachel screamed; tears of anger building in her eyes- I pitied you; I thought maybe you were shy, maybe you were homesick, but you're just mean. Me and my dads, those gay people, let you live here and made you comfortable; I even tried to befriend you! And you have the nerve to not only be rude to me on a daily basis, but also openly insult them and discriminate them because of who they chose to love? –One tear rolled down her cheek and she whipped it furiously- You asked me if I'm ashamed? Well I'm not ashamed, I'm proud; I'm proud of them and of whom they are… Now aren't you ashamed? – With that she turned her heel and walked quickly up stairs, leaving him alone with his letter.

She'd come back to him tomorrow, she'd make more stupid questions and stuff; they had already had many stupid arguments although, she had never cried before…

oOo

- I think I should start talking to him again –Said Rachel looking at Draco, having lunch on his own on the table next to the one where the Glee Club sat. It had been a week since their argument.

- I don't think you should, Rachel. Malfoy has always been evil and he got what he was asking for since forever –Hermione didn't pity him at all. And everyone seemed to agree with her because they nodded vehemently, everyone except for Luna, she looked doubtful.

Luna hadn't been one to either talk or fight with Malfoy a lot at Hogwarts. He had been rude to her a few times, that was true; but yet she thought that to isolate a boy for whatever reason was something that shouldn't be done. Students from her own house at Hogwarts would never talk to her and make her sit alone during meal time and it sucked hard. She didn't want anyone to go through that. On the other hand what he had said to Rachel was more than insulting and he deserved some kind of punishment.

- Someone should –Muttered the blonde.

- Well I think someone already is talking to him Rachel, looks like we don't have anything to worry anymore… -Informed Kurt with a smirk.

On the other table Santana Lopez, with her short cheerio skirt and her high ponytail were now sitting in front of Malfoy. She smiled and bat her lashes; anyone could have known she was flirting and he was clearly pleased and flirting back. On the Glee club table Rachel shook her head.

- But, I thought all of you –Said the young performer looking at the English students- Were considered losers… like the rest of… us.

- We are not losers and neither are you. The Glee club is not a club for losers! –Shrieked Hermione nervously.

- Of course we are not Hermione, but we considered losers though –Explained Kurt- And you, my dear tea drinking lady, are considered a loser and a nerd. But you shouldn't be mad, that only means that you are better than them and smarter.

- We all know that already, but if he's a loser to them, why is Santana… flirting with him? –Questioned Rachel with a frown.

She hated Draco, she really did. But it was suspicious. Santana, the desired Santana Lopez, was openly flirting with the guy that all of her friends called "that weird albino kid", even she had called him that a few times.

- Why do you care so much? –Asked Harry before taking another bite of his sandwich.

- I don't! –She yelled suddenly- Sorry… I meant that I don't care and… you're right we should stop talking about him. Let's just drop it. –Everyone was looking at her, Kurt raised an eyebrow- Really, let's talk about something else like… what did you three chose for your first song?

oOo

**Oh baby I need you now…**

Hermione's voice ended the song perfectly and was quickly followed by the whole auditorium's clap. Rachel had even slow clapped them, which meant she was probably jealous and would try her hardest so that they didn't get any solos, any of her solos; maybe she could send them to a crazk house…

- Guys that was great! With all the talent we've got here we're really going to be ready for Sectionals and maybe even Regionals! –Cheered Will. Maybe he wasn't the Capitan of the Titanic.

- Just regionals? Mr Shue we'll be the national winners -Said Mercedes with a confident smile.

- I hope Mercedes, but that's on you, and to win we need to be inspired; so for next week I need you to prepare a song about what inspires you.

- Oh that's easy –Said Rachel- Two words: Barbra Streisand.

- No Rachel, that's not what I meant –Will sat next to Rachel and looked at the stage where the trio had just performed- What do you see?

- A stage?

- Fine a stage. And what do you feel when you are on that stage? –Rachel closed her eyes and smiled dreamily.

- I feel like I'm on top of the world… -She almost whispered. Will snapped his fingers.

- You admire Barbra, Rachel, but what truly inspires you is something completely different. So you homework for next class is to find that out. This is not just for Rachel; you all have to find that special something. And it can be anything that inspires you in any way, not just to sing and dance, but to be who you are. Find your inspiration and put it into song. See you next class.

oOo

Rachel Barbra Berry sat on the edge of her bed that same night at 7 pm. And she was doing something nasty, something terrible, and something she did when she didn't know what else to do: she was biting her nails.

She was biting her nails because had lost something… she had lost Draco.

That day after Glee she had gone to the parking lot where they usually met, but after an hour of waiting she had decided to leave him be and had left. Three hours ago she had been waiting for him to arrive, madly angry and screaming to the top of his lungs; now she prayed and hoped to the heavens that he would just appear, in whatever state but just appear.

She didn't know who to call because he had no friends at all and no cell phone, but she didn't want to call the police because maybe he was just doing this to bug her off. She just didn't know what to do. So she bit her nails.

Suddenly she logged into Facebook, she was about to make a post about Draco's disappearance when an inbox from Noah Puckerman arrived and even before reading it she knew what had happened.

**Bets anyone? Review them! Wanna make me pee myself in happiness? Review! Want me to tell you where and ****how**** is Draco? That'll have to wait till next chapter, sorry babes. **


End file.
